


devotus

by lkyjellyl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Birthday Present, Bottom!Akira, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega!Akira, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Goro, alpha!goro, brat!akira, senpai!goro, the non-con is for like two seconds, this is sex heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkyjellyl/pseuds/lkyjellyl
Summary: Goro: Where are you?Goro: You’re not normally late.Goro: Nor do you blow me off completely.Goro sent his messages, then set his phone on the table to watch it. He was starting to wonder if Akira was avoiding him for some reason but after ten minutes a reply came that made Goro’s instincts flare up immediately, the alpha within him sensing danger.Akira: prac buldAkira: b throm 2ndAkira: help
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 512





	devotus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TBHayate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBHayate/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to one of my camellia readers and member of my discord, Zoey! I asked what she wanted as a birthday present and she told me an a/b/o fic with alpha!goro which I was too happy to deliver! :D This is sex heavy, not for anyone under 18 so turn back now! Thanks for clicking and wish Zoey a 🎉🎉🎉 happy birthday! 🎊🎊🎊

** devotus (latin) **

**__** _adjective. definitions: accursed, execrable, devoted, zealously attached, faithful._

______________

It had been three months since Goro Akechi met him. The underclassmen with wild black hair and steely gray eyes, Akira Kurusu. He was sent to Shujin on probation for allegedly assaulting someone but Goro had his doubts on the boy the school had pegged as an ‘aggressive alpha’. Akira was quiet and kept his head down where he could. He wasn’t timid like omegas had a tendency to be at times, but there was just something that told Goro he was onto something. Perhaps it was his detective’s intuition if it needed a name. 

Goro couldn’t help himself as he followed what Akira did with great interest. Normally, Goro wouldn’t look twice at someone like Akira, never having an interest in those who might challenge him, but the other was just fascinating to him. It was infuriating some days when Goro was trying to just work and all he could think of was Akira. Still, there were days that he enjoyed sitting around with Akira playing chess in the Student Council Room letting himself be unguarded for once in Akira’s soothing presence.

Today was one such day that they had those chess meetings and so, when Akira still hadn’t shown up after ten minutes Goro had to admit he was a little concerned but brushed it off at the time assuming that his protective instincts were making him worry unnecessarily. Goro simply set up the chessboard and waited but after nearly an hour he was starting to worry. Goro took out his phone to message Akira and ask where he was.

_** AKIRA KURUSU ** _

**__** **_{_ ** _4:56pm: **Goro** has started a new chat thread **}**_

**Goro** : Where are you?  
**Goro** : You’re not normally late.  
**Goro** : Nor do you blow me off completely.  


Goro sent his messages, then set his phone on the table to watch it. He was starting to wonder if Akira was avoiding him for some reason but after ten minutes a reply came that made Goro’s instincts flare up immediately, the alpha within him sensing danger.

 **Akira** : prac buld  
**Akira** : b throm 2nd  
**Akira** : help  


Goro was good at deciphering most texts. Studying ciphers as a hobby made translating Akira’s cryptic texts simple but it only served to worry him further. Why was he in the practice building and why was he asking for help? Akira hadn’t joined any clubs. Not that any would take him if he had tried. 

**Goro** : omw  


_**{The chat thread has been closed.}** _

Goro grabbed his bag as he rushed out of the Student Council Room to head in the general direction of Akira. He didn’t know which bathroom his friend was in but luck led him right to where he was sure he was at. It wasn't difficult for Goro to piece together he was in the right location when he spotted two suspicious students standing as guards outside the bathroom.

“What’s going on?” Goro asked once he was close enough. 

“Uh… A-Akechi-senpai, uh…” One of the students spoke, looking suddenly alarmed and very worried. “We-uh… fuck this!” The student suddenly bolted down the hall to get away from what was clearly a pissed off alpha in front of him. 

Goro looked back to the student still standing there who also looked ready to run. Before the beta in front of him could run, Goro grabbed them by the front of their uniform to push them against the wall. Goro opened his mouth to ask what they were hiding but as Goro opened his mouth he heard Akira’s voice. The voice shaking and sounding on the edge of tears. 

Goro threw the student to the ground with a tad more force than necessary and rushed inside the bathroom. Once he cleared the doorway, Goro suddenly everything clicked into place. He understood why he was drawn to Akira in a way he hadn’t been able to describe and why the thought of him never seemed to leave him mind. The sweet smell of an omega in heat slapped Goro across the face with enough force to almost knock him back from it. Goro recovered from the initial wash of scent to look for the source. In the bathroom stall at the end of the line, Akira was pinned against the toilet by some alpha trying to get his pants off. 

With a growl, Goro grabbed the alpha by the hair to drag him back from Akira and throw him against the wall. “What gave you the right to touch him?!” Goro shouted, pinning him with enough force to bruise. 

“L-let go!” the alpha shouted trying to break free but Goro simply held tighter. 

“If you or your lackeys come near him again I’ll break you in half. Get the fuck out.” Goro yanked at the alpha again to direct him toward the exit of the bathroom. He took a calming breath once he was gone, Goro turned his attention back to Akira not wanting to further scare the omega.

“I-I’m sorry.” Akira curled up on top of the toilet trying to make himself smaller. The omega’s instincts to please combined with his fear leaving him much more vulnerable than usual. 

“Where are your suppressants?” Goro questioned with an even tone. He was surprised with himself if he was honest. He was physically restraining himself from pushing Akira against a wall and fucking him right there where anyone could see but he knew he had to focus. He wouldn’t stoop to the level of an alpha that couldn’t even control himself.

“T-they flushed…” Akira pointed to a spot on the floor near the sinks. Goro’s eyes found an empty bottle with no lid laying on the ground. “I-I felt it coming so I came in here to take them and they followed me.” Akira explained what happened and Goro’s rage peaked again, the scent of it powerful enough to permeate the bathroom. Of course those idiots had tried to gain deniability by flushing suppressants. The fuckers.

“Alright…” Goro sighed, forcing himself to calm again down knowing Akira wouldn’t be able to focus if he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave Akira here but they couldn’t stay here either. He was stuck. He couldn't call for Akira’s other friends to help either. Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto were also alphas and would probably have less self control than Goro had managed thus far. Yusuke Kitagawa was a beta but there wasn’t a way to get a hold of him right now. Akira had told Goro just yesterday that Yusuke had submerged his phone in a paint water cup by accident and had to wait to get a new one. 

“I’m sorry.” Akira repeated scenting the still lingering scent of Goro’s anger. 

“Stop apologizing. I’m… trying to focus.” Goro hissed trying to think of solutions. As much as he cared for Akira the omegas safety came before trying to sugar coat his words right now. 

The scent of an omega in distress was fogging his usually clear mind making his options more limited as the instinct to protect overcame him. Goro had to secure a safe solution. The school staff had to know Akira was an omega, as it was required in the records, but if he called someone to get Akira out of here and home safely it would put that information out to the student body. 

Those students before could spread it around but Goro had more influence than them, he could shut down a simple rumor. 

Goro ran through a few scenarios before he came to one idea that he liked. One scenario appealed to the base instinct inside of him to claim Akira as his own. It wouldn't be a problem to convince him to let Goro mark him up for everyone to see.

No, he couldn't think like that. He was better than that. It would be a huge problem for more than a few reasons. Goro was better than his impulses and would prove he was a better alpha than the one that had been in the bathroom before him.

“Akechi-senpai?” Akira questioned, carefully looking at him with growing concern but having faith in his friend. 

“We need to get you to the nurse’s office.” Goro said suddenly. “There have to be some extra suppressants around there.” God, he hoped there were or he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. “Give me your hand.” Goro motioned to him.

Akira complied, putting his hand in Goro’s to be led out of the bathroom. They were between the floors when Akira’s legs suddenly gave out and he fell to the floor. A thicker scent of pure omega was beginning to fill the hall and Goro wasn’t sure he was going to last. “Get up Akira-kun.” Goro demanded with a hard edge to his voice. Akira tried to pull himself up but his legs wouldn’t cooperate. If they stayed here too long something bad was going to happen. 

With a sound of frustration, Goro knelt down to pull Akira’s arms around his neck and stand with him in his arms. “Hold onto me, ok?” Goro requested making Akira squeeze his arms tight around Goro’s neck. He pressed his face into the space between Goro’s shoulder and neck to whimper in agreement, the sound making Goro hesitate for only a moment. Fuck this was bad. Summer uniforms left necks exposed and Goro was getting a full nasal assault of Akira’s heat scent along with the image of the omegas smooth neck just begging to be marked.

Goro moved quickly to cover the rest of the ground they needed to go to the nurse’s office. Once inside, Goro put Akira down on a bed then turned away to lock the door. He stayed at the door holding the lock in place for a good minute to try and get control of himself once again. Akira’s scent was so strong and it was getting harder to resist by the second. 

“Fuck.” Goro muttered then turned to look where he’d left Akira. In the time Goro had left him alone Akira had gotten his hands into his pants to touch himself. 

Goro could actually feel his will to resist break in that moment. He wanted to make Akira his. 

Unable to keep himself in check any longer, Goro only retained enough sense in his head to grab from the condom pile as he made his way over to Akira. He swallowed thickly as he looked over Akira on the bed. He was a mess already and his scent was all over the room. If Goro didn’t do something soon, someone else was going to smell this.

“Akira-kun,” Goro called to Akira to get him to look at him, “I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you much longer. I’m sorry.” Goro’s breathing was labored with the effort he was putting into keeping his hands to himself until he could at least know that Akira was okay with this.

“It’s okay, senpai.” Akira said between uneven breaths trying to focus on getting out what he had to say. “It’s you, so I don’t mind.” Akira shifted to extend his arms up toward Goro wanting to have the alpha touch him already. “It’s okay.”

Goro’s final cord snapped at that moment as he climbed into the bed and started pulling Akira’s pants off. His mouth was on Akira’s in a fevered rush to kiss him. Hands slipped under Akira’s shirt to play with his nipples as his lips moved from Akira’s down to his neck. The smell of an omega in heat was so strong and made Goro’s pants uncomfortably tight. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Goro promised and drew back to put focus back on getting Akira’s pants off resisting the urge to just rip them off.

Goro’s frustration mounted a new high when the pants caught on Akira’s shoes and refused to get off. This wouldn’t have been such a problem if Akira’s shoes weren’t also a huge pain in the ass to remove. He had to slow down a moment to remove them then finally got his pants off. Victory was as sweet as the moan Akira let out when his fully erect cock hit open air. He looked as if he were already about to cum when Goro reached out to take hold of him and give him a few strokes. Now that he had Akira like this he was going to take his time. Even with his own painful erection pressing against his pants. 

“Have you had anyone fuck you yet Akira-kun?” Goro asked sweetly. 

“No.” Akira shuddered under Goro’s touch, the sensation too much for him right now. “S-senpai, I’m gonna--” Akira’s warning cut off as a violent shiver ripped through Akira’s body and he came. Coating Goro’s hand with cum. Goro inspected the mess before he moved his hand up Akira’s body to hold it close to his mouth. 

“Clean it.” Goro demanded and with no resistance Akira did as he was told. He held on desperately to Goro’s arm and wrist as his tongue went to work to clean each gloved finger by dragging it into his mouth to suck on it. He slipped his tongue between each digit after each suck making sure to clean the palm and the top with a long moan. “Good job.”

“P-please fuck me.” Akira begged, releasing Goro’s hand to grab his legs under the knees to hold them up and expose himself to Goro. “Please.” He begged his body not satisfied at all from having just cum. The omega knowing nothing besides having Goro inside him would fill that ache.

“Oh I plan to.” Goro promised. “I’ll fuck you here, then take you home with me and fuck you some more.” Goro moved to take his cock out, finally letting it get some much needed room to grow. “Do you want me to mark you Akira-kun? Make sure others know who you belong to?” Goro stroked Akira again to get him wound up while his other hand reached around for a condom. He might have lost his nerve to keep his hands to himself but he hadn’t lost his sense of safe sex. He wasn’t looking to have a kid yet.

“Y-yes, senpai. Please. Mark me, fuck me, make me yours. I don’t care. Please put your cock in me!” Akira begged without shame unable to help himself, his arms shaking with the strain of trying to keep his legs spread open despite how much he wanted to touch himself. 

“Keep your legs just like that for a bit longer.” Goro ordered then took his hand back to start removing his gloves. 

“K-keep them on.” Akira said abruptly with a hint of a blush grazing his checks, giving Goro a moment to pause. “Please?” 

“Since you asked nicely.” Goro tugged his glove back down to keep it securely on then went to put on a condom. It was a bit difficult given the gloves, he had to use his teeth to get the package open, and rolling it on was a bit troubling but once he got the end to go over his slowly building knot he leaned back over Akira.

“No backing out now Akira-kun.” Goro pressed the head of his cock against Akira’s slicked entrance. With one easy push Goro entered Akira with no resistance thanks to the copious amount of slick due to his heat. In fact, Akira almost swallowed him knot and all. Goro’s grip on Akira’s hips turned bruising as he tried his hardest to not just start thrusting into his partner wildly. “F-fuck.” Goro hissed. 

Akira for all he could do kept a hold of his legs, dragging them up closer to him as his nails cut into his skin. “S-senpai~” Akira moaned probably too loudly but honestly if anyone was hearing this now they could fuck right off. Goro would slaughter anyone who tried to get between him and _his_ omega.

“Relax your grip.” Goro released Akira’s hips to move Akira’s hands from his thighs. “You’re hurting yourself.” Once Akira’s nails were no longer digging into the soft skin under his thighs Goro moved Akira’s hands up over his head to hold onto the pillow there. Goro then returned his hands to Akira’s hips to hold him. He said nothing as he slowly began to move at last. He pulled out of his partner then pressed back in with a carefully controlled pace. 

“Please--” Akira begged between labored breaths practically shaking with need, “f-faster, senpai.” 

“Since you begged so nicely.” Goro smiled then began to move faster bit by bit. Each thrust had Akira begging for more and more until it was unintelligible babbling. It was nearly enough to make Goro cum right there but he held out. Instead he pushed Akira’s shirt up to expose his chest and play with his nipples, enticing more moans. 

It didn’t take much longer for Akira to climax, his walls tightening around Goro who stopped to let Akira ride out his climax. Once Akira settled back down Akira reached up to rub his cheek softly, “I’m sure that’s not enough or you is it?” Goro asked sweetly. His cock was still rock hard and his self control was dwindling by the second.

“More.” Akira said as he turned his head to suck Goro’s gloved hand into his mouth. Akira then squeezed tightly around Goro at the same time he wrapped his legs around him. 

“Good.” Goro smiled slowly moving his thumb around Akira’s mouth before forcing him to let it go so he could move. “Turn over.” Goro pulled out, something he very much did not want to do but he wanted a different angle, he wanted an angle where he could go deeper. 

With a whine, Akira flipped himself around, hugging the pillow to his face and chest as he raised his hips toward Goro. The alpha wasted little time in pushing back into Akira finding that it was even easier to slip in than before. “Fuck you’re so hot..” Goro groaned leaning over Akira to bury his face into the middle of his back. He was trying to get control of himself again but that was fruitless. Akira was enticing and his scent was so strong. 

“S-senpai, you feel so good.” Akira praised and Goro snapped. He adjusted how he had Akira sitting so he could reach the omega’s neck. Once he could bury his face into the space between his shoulder and neck Goro began to pound into his partner. 

Goro carefully dragged his teeth along Akira’s skin as he slammed harder and harder into him. “I’m going to bond you Akira.” Goro said into the shell of his ear. “I’m going to claim you as mine.”

“Yes, senpai! Please, please mark me!” Akira begged once more. 

With the permission granted Goro slowed his savage pace to something more meaningful. He held onto Akira’s hips and pushed his knot inside with a long moan. A few more thrusts to make sure he was good and deep inside Goro moved a hard to Akira’s head to pull it to the side. With the space clear to him and Akira begging to be marked, Goro dug his teeth into Akira’s neck until he could taste blood.

Akira began to shake and shudder under the feeling of Goro’s knot in him and his teeth digging into his neck to claim him. He was definitely cumming again even if Goro couldn’t see it. After a minute Goro released his bite but kept himself buried in Akira, not that his omega was going to let him pull out so easily. 

“You did so good.” Goro praised Akira. He kissed along the back of his neck as his gloved fingers pushed Akira’s shirt up out of the way to kiss along his spine. “You’re perfect.” Goro said between kisses continuing to praise him until Goro’s knot relaxed and Akira released him. Once he was able to move Goro shifted to the side to pepper Akira’s face with soft kisses to praise him a bit more. As soon as he was sure Akira was calmed enough Goro moved to stand up and clean up. The first order was to dispose of the condom then he needed to clean up Akira. It was good they were in the nurse’s office so there was plenty there to care for him. 

“Are you in pain anywhere?” Goro asked as he glanced back to Akira. “I marked you pretty deeply. I’m… sorry.” Though Goro had said the words he wasn;t actually all that sorry. With that mark people would know to leave his omega alone. This thought made Goro smirk a little as he picked out some gauze and antiseptic to clean it up and make sure it would heal. 

“Just the mark, a little.” Akira answered almost lazily too blissed out to feel much pain. The omegas heat was sated for now it seemed. 

“I’m going to get you cleaned up then take you home. I’m sure Boss has some emergency suppressants for you.” Goro looked around the drawers trying to see if he could find any in the nurse’s office before he returned to Akira. 

“You said you’d take me home with you.” Akira complained and Goro knew he was pouting. 

“If I did that I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.” Goro shook his head turning up with nothing in the office. Useless, stupid, shitheaded Student Health Association needed to keep something in stock for emergencies such as these. He was going to raise a point of this at the next Student Council meeting, and by raise a point he meant that he was going to raise Hell.

“Maybe I want that.” Akira said and this time Goro looked back to see a catlike grin curling his lips seeming rather satisfied with how the current situation had turned out.

“If you keep teasing me like that I really will.” Goro warned him as he returned to Akira’s side to clean him up. “At any rate I can’t. Boss and the others will want to know where you went and if you end up missing there will be a lot of trouble.” 

Akira whined deep in his throat as he clung to Goro. “I want to stay with you.” Goro did want to take Akira home with him. He felt very protective of him right now in his heated state and Goro would know he was safe in his apartment if he could take him. 

“You’re rather needy while in heat aren’t you?” Goro let Akira hold onto him, not minding the attention as much as he let on. “If you come up with a reason you aren’t at Leblanc tonight then I’ll consider it.” 

“You’re helping me study tonight.” Akira mumbled into Goro’s neck. It would work for one night but if Akira’s heat didn’t ease by morning they would have a problem. Well, Goro had an idea of what he could do to lessen it but it would require telling someone that they bonded. It wouldn’t be the worst thing but Goro wanted to keep it a secret for at least a little while. At least until he figured out what he was going to do about it.

“Fine, that works tonight.” Goro pulled Akira back so he could inspect his bite trying to push down the immense satisfaction he felt at seeing it. “No hiding this…” 

“I don’t want to hide it.” Akira nuzzled against Goro’s palm. Was he already getting back in the mood? Shit, Goro needed to get him to his apartment before he was dragged into fucking him again. “Alright, just get your pants on. I’ll take you home.” Goro promised. “You just have to behave yourself until we get there.” Goro pressed a kiss to Akira’s forehead.

“Fineeeee.” Akira dragged out leaning against Goro one more time before he pulled away and started to try and get dressed. 

Goro stepped away from Akira to set up a cab they could take. There was no way he would be able to handle Akira on a train right now. Akira wouldn’t be able to handle Akira on a train. This was the safest way to get him home. 

_______________________________

As expected Akira was quickly building back into another high point in his heat. Fortunately, the taxi company Goro contacted allowed him to pick a car built to insulate the scent of an omega in heat. The drive over was about as uncomfortable as could be with Akira trying to climb in his lap. To try and keep him at bay Goro tried his best to hide the fact he was fingering the omega from the driver. He wasn’t sure how well he was succeeding with Akira moaning for more. Goro just prayed the driver didn’t recognize his face.

When they reached his apartment building Goro forced Akira to look presentable then paid the driver with a generous tip before dragging Akira inside. The elevator ride up to his floor was excruciatingly long for them both but Goro kept Akira in line with a hand holding the back of his neck. He really was a cat in that way wasn’t he? 

Goro guided Akira to his apartment and as soon as the door was shut Akira was on him again. He had been trying his best to be in control and now that it was deemed safe he was done waiting. With his mouth on Goro’s, Akira started to unbuckle his pants. 

“Slow down.” Goro separated their mouths to order Akira, taking hold of his hands to stop him. “I want you to go to my room and make yourself a nice nest. Use whatever you find in the closet. I’ll be in after I take care of something. Can you do that?” Goro nuzzled against the side of Akira’s uninjured neck hoping to just get a few minutes before the next wave fully hit the omega.

“Yeah.” Akira nodded eagerly wanting to please his alpha. “You sure you don’t mind?” 

“I’m sure. Go make a nest you’re proud of.” Goro grabbed Akira by the chin to kiss him before letting him go. With a little too much excitement Akira rushed off to look for Goro’s room. Once he found it he closed the door and Goro assumed he was off to build his nest. “Okay. Supplies.” Goro mumbled as he turned to his fridge. It was Friday and Monday was a holiday. If Akira was still in a deep heat by tomorrow morning he could probably come up with something to keep suspicion at bay. Like maybe saying Akira caught a cold overnight. 

“What a shit excuse.” Goro rolled his eyes looking in his fridge. He had very little and what little he did have none was good for an omega in heat. “Okay, there’s no way to avoid this. Fuck.” Goro closed the fridge door and pulled out his phone. 

_** ANN TAKAMAKI ** _

**__** **_{_ ** _7:06pm: **Goro** has started a new chat thread **}**_

**Goro** : I need a favor. Are you busy?  
**Ann** : i’m free. sup?  
**Goro** : Let me preface that I’m being extremely safe about this right now, so don’t worry, but…  
**Ann** : but…?  
**Goro** : Akira went into heat and I might have lost control a little.  
**Ann** : oh fuck.  
**Goro** : I made sure to use a condom.  
**Goro** : But I did bite him.  
**Ann** : oh…. fuck…  
**Goro** : He refuses to go home, so he’s in my apartment building a nest in my bed right now.  
**Ann** : oh.  
**Goro** : I have… very little here. He needs protein bars and electrolyte water or fluids. I can’t leave him though.  
**Ann** : protein bars…  
**Goro** : What?  
**Ann** : well… he needs more than protein bars.  
**Ann** : anyway u want me to bring u some stuff for him?  
**Goro** : Please. If you know what he needs that would help.  
**Goro** : I can reimburse you for everything.  
**Goro** : You’re the only one I can trust.  
**Ann** : well… fine.  
**Goro** : That easily? You’re not worried I bonded him?  
**Ann** : nah.  
**Goro** : …?  
**Ann** : *sighs*  
**Ann** : akira’s been pining after u for months.  
**Ann** : he’s been trying to figure out how to bring it up.  
**Ann** : i’m sure he’ll be freaking out once the heat haze fades a little but he’s wanted ur dick for a while.  
**Goro** : I see.  
**Ann** : i guess i’m more worried about if u wanted it? it’s hard to resist an omega begging for u…  
**Goro** : I didn’t not want it.  
**Ann** : double negative babe.  
**Goro** : I wanted him.  
**Ann** : ok then. as long as ur willing too u two should be fine.  
**Ann** : i’ll get u some stuff for him and put in a word with futaba to make up some shit with boss.  
**Goro** : I would appreciate it.  
**Ann** : i got u.  
**Ann** : u got condoms?  
**Goro** : Ones I stole from the nurse’s office…  
**Ann** : i’ll get u some more. does akira have his b.c. or his suppressants?  
**Goro** : No. The whole reason he even went into a full heat is because some fucks trapped him in a bathroom and dumped them all when he was starting his heat.  
**Ann** : … who?  
**Goro** : I don’t know their names but I’ll get them on Tuesday.  
**Ann** : make sure u let me know.  
**Goro** : I plan to.  
**Ann** : ok. u go check on him. can u leave ur apartment unlocked?  
**Goro** : I can.  
**Ann** : cool.  
**Ann** : i’ll sneak in while ur busy and leave stuff in ur kitchen then lock on my way out.  
**Goro** : I’ll leave money on the counter.  
**Ann** : it’s k.  
**Ann** : akira’s my friend and i want u two to be safe.  
**Ann** : anywho ima let u go.  
**Ann** : see u l8r.  
**Goro** : See you.  


_**{The chat thread has been closed.}** _

Goro let out a long sigh once he was done with talking to Ann. He actually felt better now that he knew Akira actually wanted him and it wasn’t an omega impulse. He silently thanked Ann as he put money on the counter with a note of ‘ **take it** ’ then made his way to his room. With a bottle of water and the last cereal bar he had in his pantry. 

He paused outside the door to listen for any more running around. When he couldn’t hear anything Goro opened the door slowly. “Akira?” Goro scanned the room to see his closet door open and the clear makings of a nest in his bed. A large lump under the blankets told Goro where he was going to find his omega waiting for him. “Can I come in?” 

“Yes.” Akira answered and so Goro entered. He paused after opening the door to just adjust to the scent alone. It was so much. It was far more than what he’d been letting off in the school. Was it because he felt safe here?

Once he had the door shut he turned to look at the nest Akira had made of his bed with coats and shirts from the closet. Would Akira expect Goro to praise him for a nest well made? Goro wasn’t exactly good at this. “You made a good nest.” Goro said a bit awkwardly, pulling his shirt off. “Do you want me to buy you some more pillows for next time?” Was that enough for him?

“Yes.” Akira answered through labored breaths. From the sound of it Akira was probably fingering himself right now. “Senpai… I can’t wait any more.” He said practically begging to be touched.

“I know.” Goro tossed his shirt aside and started to take his pants off. “I’ll take care of you.” Goro promised as he slowly peeled back the blanket to look at his omega. He was naked now with one hand to finger himself and a hand on his cock. Still neither would be able to satisfy him or make the wave subside. Goro wouldn’t be able to get him to eat like this, for now Goro would just have to sate him and then try after. “Let me get a condom okay?” 

Akira wimped but didn’t argue as he let Goro move from him once again. After searching his pants for more stolen condoms he took the handful and returned to the bed. This time he took his gloves off and put a condom on quickly. The faster he did this the sooner he could help his omega feel better.

Once he had his cock covered properly he guided Akira to lay on his back in the pile of pillows to keep him supported. Goro waited until he was sure Akira was comfortable before he pushed in. Akira let out a long needy moan as he arched his back up for a moment then settled back down, moving his arms to hook around Goro’s neck. “You feel so good. I’m so full.” Akira breathed out as he held onto Goro tighter. 

“You fit around me so well.” Goro praised Akira then started to move slowly at first before he set a nice even pace that he hoped would last long enough to get Akira well worn out to rest. 

“S-sen--” Akira gasped, his fingers digging into Goro’s shoulders as the thrusts moved him. 

“You know my name Akira.” Goro spoke into his neck the words practically a growl wanting to hear the omega call for him.

“G-Goro!” Akira cried out tightening around him with the cry just before he climaxed once. This was probably Goro’s best point of approach. He needed to get Akira to release a few times to really wear him down.

“Good, just keep that up.” Goro praised him, but unlike before he didn’t stop when Akira climaxed. He kept going. 

“I-I just nee-need a second, senpai.” Akira begged Goro to ease up but he wasn’t going to listen to him right now needing to exhaust the over sensitive omega.

Goro set the pace and controlled the situation as he slammed into Akira over and over again. He was just shy of pushing his knot in a few times, making Akira cry out louder as he did so. “I’ve got you. Just keep up with me a little more.” Goro wasn’t going to last much longer even if he wanted to tease Akira some more. “Cum for me.” Goro spoke into Akira’s ear pushing against him until his knot passed in with little resistance. Akira’s body wanted it badly and Goro was here to deliver. 

As before Goro buried himself nice and deep into Akira while his mouth found a new place on Akira’s neck to mark him. He didn’t make this one as deep. This one didn’t need to scar to prove that Goro had claimed him. There was going to be no denying that Akira had been claimed, the question became if people were going to know it was Goro or if Goro was going to admit to it.

“Go-Goro, feels so good.” Akira moaned softly as he went limp in Goro’s arms. 

“I’m glad you feel good.” Goro kissed the new mark he’d made then trailed down along to his collarbone up to his lips to give him a long languid kiss. After a long time of lazy kissing Goro’s knot finally relaxed enough for him to pull out of Akira. “You did so good.” Goro praised him between a few smaller kisses. 

Once he was able to detach from Akira he grabbed the water and the bar he’d brought then helped Akira sit up a little. “I need you to take in some of this, okay? Just a little.” Goro held the water to Akira’s lips for him to take a drink. Once he took a few gulps Goro offered the bar to him to nibble. After Akira managed to eat about half the bar Goro made him lay down to rest. “I’m going to draw a bath to get you washed up then you can sleep okay?” 

“Okay.” Akira agreed though Goro felt that his tone suggested that Akira wasn’t really listening.

Goro pressed another kiss to the side of Akira’s head before he left the room to move to the bathroom and start a bath. He paused when he spotted some bags on the counter suggesting that Ann had been by while he was busy with tending to Akira. 

Goro looked at the bags a moment before moving to the door to check that Ann locked it on her way back out. Once he was sure it was locked he went back to his task of starting the bath. While the tub filled Goro checked the bags to put things away. Looking at his note Goro frowned. The money he’d left for Ann was still sitting there and in Ann’s distinctive writing was a ‘no 💖’ following a message about getting some emergency ‘morning after’ type medication just in case things did get carried away. 

With a sigh Goro left the pill bottles on the counter with the boxes of condoms while putting the food and bottles in the fridge. With everything put away he went back to checking the bath was filled then went to get Akira.

The omega wasn’t interested in trying to get up so Goro had to lift him and carry him to the bathroom himself. Once they left the bedroom Akira woke up a little so Goro was able to properly clean him before the two of them sat in the tub together.

“Are you feeling sore?” Goro asked as he drew Akira back to lean against his chest. 

“Mmm, a little.” Akira answered, turning his face toward Goro’s neck. “In a good way.”

“In a good way.” Goro repeated with an amused smile. “Lean forward.” Goro nudged Akira forward to start giving him a massage. His fingers worked the stiff muscles of Akira’s shoulders down his spine to his hips. “How’s that?” 

“Feels good.” Akira admitted arching his back up before making an obvious motion to grind his ass against Goro’s cock. “This feels good too.” 

“I’ve heard stories about omegas being insatiable but I’m starting to think you’re even more so than the average omega.” Goro raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have a condom here. Stop.” Goro held Akira’s hips tightly.

“But it’s so warm, and you’re hard again.” Akira teased him trying to shift his hips anyway.

“Keep this up and I really won’t be able to stop myself.” Goro growled against Akira’s neck giving a soft bite of reprimand. 

“I don’t want you to stop yourself.” Akira smirked, not minding the small punishment enough to stop. “I want you.” 

“Why?” Goro dug his fingers tighter into Akira’s hips, a hint of insecurity leaking into his tone. 

“Why?” Akira repeated the question confused. 

“I have nothing of worth other than my looks and a fake smile I put on TV to keep fans at bay. I’m a sham of a detective and not that impressive of a person. What do you want about me? Is it just the draw of an alpha or is it more?” Goro asked, making Akira look uncomfortable with the blunt question. 

“I like you because you’re honest with me.” Akira said before shifting to turn around so he was straddling Goro face to face now, “I like you because the first day we met you didn’t look at me with disgust. You knew my record like everyone else but you didn’t treat me like shit. I got interested in you because of that and then I just… got closer to you. I didn’t think I was mistaken. I mean… unless you’re going to tell me it was a mistake you did this.” Akira leaned his head to the side to display the still fresh bonding mark Goro had left earlier that afternoon. 

Goro bit down on his lip as he tried to rationalize why he did that to Akira. The smell had been one thing but Goro still had some kind of control of himself. He knew what he was doing when he bit Akira. He knew what it meant when he marked him so clearly. “It wasn’t a mistake.” Goro said finally. 

“Are you going to keep sulking then?” Akira grinded against Goro again ignoring the previous protests. 

“I’m not sulking.” Goro growled in annoyance at the omegas insistence. 

“Well you’re sure as hell not fucking me right now.” Akira looped his arms around Goro’s neck, not caring if he was being a bit of a brat.

“If you’re going to be like that I’m going to stop going easy on you.” Goro warned him, holding onto Akira’s hips once again his control starting to slip away from him.

“Oh no. Whatever will I do if you stop going easy on me?” Akira rolled his eyes and Goro felt something in his head snap at being challenged by his omega when he was already trying so hard to keep his composure.

“You bitch…” Goro hissed before he moved ever so slightly to slip his cock into Akira’s hole with one sharp thrust, “If that’s how you want to act then I’m not holding back anymore.” 

“Good.” Akira grinned mischievously a pleased gasp leaving him at the sensation. Oh Goro was going to make him regret his decision to challenge him tonight. Without waiting for Akira to relax Goro began to move. His hands on Akira’s hips helped force the omega down on his cock over and over again. The angle seemed to be hitting new spots for his partner as Akira’s moans echoed off the tiled walls. 

Goro wasn’t sure if it was because Akira’s voice sounded so much nicer in the bathroom, or if it was the heat of the water, or maybe it was the conscious knowledge that he was fucking Akira raw. Any one of those things could be what made the sex feel better this time. Whatever it was Goro didn’t care as he dug his fingers into the flesh of Akira’s ass to push him down as Goro thrust his knot into Akira to cum inside. “I’m going to fucking ruin you.” Goro promised as he mouthed against Akira’s neck. 

“Mmm, I’m counting on it… Go-ro-sen-pai~” Akira teased, turning his head so he could catch Goro’s lips in a deep kiss. 

___________________________________

After a bit more time in the bath Goro dragged Akira back to the bedroom knowing they both needed a break for a moment. Once he put the omega back in his nest Goro stopped in the kitchen to grab the drinks Ann had dropped off. He paused to look at the pills on the counter wondering if he should force any of them down Akira’s throat before they continue. 

Goro was in the middle of reaching for the suppressants when Akira’s annoying smug face popped into his head reminding Goro that he promised to ruin him. It would be easier to ruin him so long as Akira was still in deep heat. So Goro made the choice to grab the birth control and the morning after pills. He took them with him to the bedroom to set them on the table. “Sit up.” Goro commanded then made Akira sit up when he didn’t move on his own. “Take this.” Goro tipped a birth control pill into his hand then passed it and the electrolyte water into Akira’s hands.

“Happy?” Akira mumbled after he took the pill and a few chugs of the water. 

“Yes.” Goro took back the bottle to cap it. “Now, on your stomach.” Goro guided Akira to lay down again. 

“Again already?” Akira whined. 

“You’re the one who antagonized me.” Goro straddled him. “Unless you really don’t want me to.” Goro might have been out for some kind of revenge thing here but he wasn’t a monster. He would still respect Akira’s wishes.

“Don’t back down now~ I didn’t take you as such a docile alpha, _senpai_.” Akira teased as he had before and Goro hissed. He was really just trying to piss him off. Fine. Goro was going to stop worrying about breaking his omega. This was still Akira after all. Smug bastard who learned to beat him in billiards in less than a few months of learning was really trying to test him now.

Without waiting for Akira to open his mouth and carry on again Goro pushed into Akira once again. He had to give Akira points for one thing, his hole was completely ready to accept his knot. So who was Goro to deny him that? Akira wasn’t so tight as to lock him in place yet so Goro pushed in his knot then quickly pulled it back out, making Akira jump with a sudden intake of air. “How’s that?” 

“H-how’s what?” Akira gasped out trying to still be a little shit even while Goro fucked him so deeply. It was honestly pissing him off a little more than it should.

“You’re a brat aren’t you?” Goro growled forcing Akira to angle his ass up before he grabbed his arms and started to slam harder into him. Goro had a goal for the night and that goal was to not let Akira get any sleep.

_____________________________________

By the time morning broke the windows Goro had lost count of how many times he’d fucked Akira into a babbling mess. He was just as tired as his omega probably was by this point. He made sure they both ate something and drank plenty of water but beyond that he practically had Akira glued to his dick. 

“Mmm, you know you’re pretty good Goro-senpai.” Akira mumbled, pressing up against Goro’s side. 

“Sleep, you sex demon.” Goro said without opening his eyes. “If I fuck you any harder today you’re going to end up pregnant.” 

“Is that the worst thing?” Akira asked, making Goro open his eyes to look over at the omega. “You hate the idea?” 

“I realize I bonded you but…” Goro looked uncomfortable, “Having children isn’t something I’ve really put thought into. I’ve been alone a lot of my life. I don’t know the first thing about them. Besides that we’re still in high school.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Akira rested his head on Goro’s chest. “If you really don’t want any that’s fine, and if you change your mind later that’s also fine. I’m good either way.”

“You’re doing that thing where you try to please people by saying what they want to hear.” Goro frowned having never particularly loved that habit Akira seemed to have.

“I’m saying that I mean, after everything we did last night, if I’m pregnant I’m not going to be upset. I’m already a disappointment to my parents. The best thing that could happen to me here is just what happened. I met you.” 

“Sap.” Goro rolled his eyes then turned to face Akira and pulled him in close. “I’ll take responsibility if it comes to that.”

“I love you, Goro.” Akira mumbled against his collarbone with a smile.

“I love you too, Akira.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I got nothing to add to this so I'll just let you guys go and thank you for reading! Have a great day! I hope this is what you had in mind Zoey!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lkyjellyl) || [discord server](https://discord.gg/B2gPpSv)( 18+ please be mindful of this! READ THE RULES. )


End file.
